The Froakie Prince
by Erika-moon
Summary: The Princess and the frog, staring N and Touko second BONUS.
1. Chapter 1

Author note; Hi everyone here's another bonus Disney fanfiction of N and Touko The Froakie Prince.

It was early evening and the sun had set over Accumula Town, the stars were just starting to come out, the sky was  
darkening, and all of the Pokémon were starting to fall asleep.

On the top floor of an elegant house, there were two little girls.

One of the girls had green eyes and blonde hair, and the other one had blue eyes and brown hair.

They were both dressed as little princesses, the blonde girl had a huge yellow orange dress while the other girl  
had a plain blue dress and then a woman, who had light brown hair and light blue eyes was reading them the story  
of "The Froakie Prince". She happened to be Touko's mother.

"..And then the Froakie looked up to the princess with help, 'Oh please dear Princess! All I ask is for a kiss!'"

"Here comes my favorite part." Whispered the blonde haired girl.

"'The princess was so touched by his plea, she picked him up, raised him to her lips...'" Said Anne.

Touko shock her head no while Bianca was eager.

"And kissed the Froakie.'"

"Aw!" Bianca cooed.

"EW!" Said Touko gagging.

"'The Froakie was then transformed to a handsome young Prince. They were married, and they lived happily ever  
after.'"

"Yay! Read it again!" Cheered Bianca.

"Sorry Bianca." Started Anne as she placed a orange ribbon on Bianca's dress. "It's time for me and Touko to be  
heading home. Say bye Touko." Said Anne.

"There is never ever a way to kiss me a Froakie." Stated Touko.

"Is that so?" Asked Bianca hidding something behind her back.

A Purrlion was calmly walking by but then Bianca placed a Froakie mask on him.

"Go on Touko, kiss your prince!" Yelled Bianca trying to place the 'Froakie' for Touko to kiss.

But Touko kept pushing it aside.

"I would never kiss a Froakie!" Said Touko.

"I would do it, I would kiss a hundred Froakies if I were to marry a prince and become a princess." Said Bianca and  
kissed Purrlion as if he was a Froakie but the said Purrlion escaped and hung himself on the ceiling with the  
claws while Touko and Bianca started laughing.

"Girls, stop tormenting that poor Purrlion." Said Anne and got the Purrlion of the ceiling while the Purrlion got  
away shacking.

"Bianca I'm back."

A man with brown hair then came and Bianca got excited.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at my new dress! Isn't it pretty?!" Said Bianca happily.

"Why you look amazing in that Bianca." Started Bianca's dad while carrying the said little girl.

He then looked out the window.

"Oh! I want that one!" Cheered Bianca as she saw the picture of the princess from the Froakie prince book.

"Hey Anne, think you can whip up something like that?" Asked Bianca's dad as he was being held by the cheeks.

"Anything for my best customer," Said Anne.

"Ok Bianca, your getting that dress, and no more mister push over... Now who wants a Lilipup?"

"I do! I do!" Cheered Bianca while the Lillipup started to lick Bianca's face.  
Touko just shock her head as she and her mother continued to leave.

* * *

As Anne and Touko took the train back to Nuvemna Town, which was what they called home, Touko was looking at all of  
the city lights and admiring how beautiful her hometown was during the evenings.

Once they were back, Touko was helping her father, Nixon, cook dinner, while her mother watched.

"Here! Done!" Said Touko, as she stirred the soup.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure am!" Said Touko with a confident smile.

Nixon was about to put the spoon into the soup, to taste when Touko interupted.

"Hold it!" Said Touko as she placed some hot sause.

Touko then taste test it and said "Done."

Nixon then ate the soup. "Touko..." He started while Touko had a nervous expression.

"This is the best soup I've ever eaten! Anne, Touko's got a gift!"

"That's great Touko." Said Anne.

"How about we give some soup out to the neibors." Suggested Nixon.

"Ok."

Touko opened her door while calling out to everyone.

"Hey everyone, I made some soup."

All the neibors got excited as they got ready to eat.

* * *

Soon it was late and Anne and Nixon were putting Touko to bed, they were all talking about their dreams.

"You know Touko, food tastes better when more people are around, I'm sure one day, everyone will come from all over the world just to taste our food." Said Nixon as he gave Touko a picture of a restaurant with the tittle 'Touko's Place'

Touko then noticed something outside the window, and said, "Mommy, Daddy, look!"

She then went to the window, and said, "A star!"

"Well, how about you make a wish and you dream with all of your heart." Said Anne.

"Yes, and hold on to that wish," Said Nixon. "But remember: that star can only take you part of the way. The rest, work hard, and you can do anything you want."

"Ok." Said Touko.

"But I need you to promise us one thing." Said Nixon.

"What's that?" Asked Touko.

"That you never.. ever lose sight of what's really important." Said Nixon.

Touko then nodded, making the vow, and then she got a kiss on the forehead from both her parents, as she was tucked into bed.

"Good Night Touko." Said Anne as the lights were turned off.

As soon as the door shut, Touko got up, and then went to the window with the paper of their future restaurant.

Touko then looked at her paper, she whispered, "Please,"

However, she then heard something, and looked to just to see a Froakie.

Then Touko ran off screaming.

* * *

I'm happy with this, OK, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Author note; Hi everyone here's another bonus The Froakie Prince chapter 2. I don't own anything. By the way everyone, I will be having a new account, when it's finish, I'll let you all know.

Sunrise Phoneix: Thank you, and I'll continue.

KJC71790; When I see it.

Sakura Touko; Thank you.

Pikachu: I'll see.

Ikutolover182; I love this movie.

Shadowkitten11; Thank you.

Littlespringroll: It makes sence thanks.

Fourteen years, the room was filled with pictures of the future restaurant.

Touko, now eighteen years old, came into the room, with some of her hair sticking out and wearing a waitress outfit.

Touko kicked off her shoes, and then she went to her drawer.

She opened a drawer, and she soon took out some money from her pocket that she had.

Touko placed the coins and bills into a tin can and then pushed it back, where many more filled cans were.

"Don't worry, dad. Every little bit counts." Said Touko.

Touko then collapsed on her bed, falling asleep.

But the moement she got on her bed, her alarm sounded.

Touko then got up and smacked the 'off' button on the alarm, and then she went to her closet before taking out another outfit.

Touko then hopped onto the bus that came by her house, and she was on her way to work.

Touko got on the bus and was planning her day of work to having her wish come true.

As Touko got off the bus, some musicians, who were marching and dancing, soon blocked her.

She tried moving around them, but they kept marching around her, and with her goal in sight, she soon found an  
opening.

However, a trombone playing got in the way again, and then a dancer started spinning Touko around.

She soon had enough, and in an angry huff, Touko ran off to the cafe where she worked.

Touko then got her waitress plate and started taking orders.

Meanwhile, outside, there was a desk that advertised witchcraft as a way to help people get what they want in life.

There was an old man with green and grey hair, dressed in black robes and held a cane with a P sigh on it, and  
doing a tarot card reading.

The man he was doing it for took off his hat and revealed he had no hair.

The man then put his cane up a card, and then blew it in his client's face, giving him a full head of hair.

However, when he he started making some process into impressing the girl he liked, the hair grew all over his body,  
and out of control, causing the woman to scream and run off.

In a back alley, the grey green haired man was laughing as he pocketed the coin he ripped off.

The man man then witnessed Bianca's dad, being driven by his car, as he paid for a newspaper, and then tipped  
heavily on the boy selling it.

Then the green and grey haired man'a shadow then started moving on its own.

It took the coin out, and put it into his owner's hand. He then gripped the coin angrily.

Bianca's dad then picked up the newspaper to read it. The headline was that a prince named N harmonia was coming to  
Nuvemna Town.

The picture image of the prince's face then became colored, revealing his green  
hair, and grey blue eyes.

Prince N was on a boat that he came in through.

There was a large crowd, and everyone was screaming to see him; cameras snapping pictures, signs and banners up, the  
whole shebang.

Rood, his butler was now standing on the boat with many bags but looked irritated.

N then wore normal clothes and danced while playing a flute as he ran down to the girls below.

All the girls started screaming, crowding around him, and giggling as N continued.

N noticed a jazz band, and then he soon left the girls, who screamed and followed him.

Rood, then stepped in N's crown, and then he fell down the entire stairs to the dock.

Meanwhile, Bianca'sDad's car came up to his mansion and Bianca hugged her dad and got on the car.

As Bianca's dad gave her the nerspaper, Bianca squealed in happiness.

A valet was ready with the car, while at the opening of a back alley, the green-grey haired man, was hanging around,  
while fiddling with one of his tarot cards.

I'm happy with this, OK, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD


	3. Chapter 3 News of the prince

Author note; Hi everyone here's another bonus The Froakie Prince chapter 3. I don't own anything. By the way everyone, I will be having a new account, when it's finish, I'll let you all know.

Sunrise Phoneix: Thank you, and I'll continue.

KJC71790; I wanna make it a surprise.

Sakura Touko; Thank again and I love the movie

Ikutolover182; I feel happy.

* * *

In a small restaurant, Touko was serving breakfast food to customers.

"Touko mind getting the orders?" Asked the chef from the kitchen.

"Coming." Said Touko and got the food.

"Are you still trying to save up money for your restaurant?" Asked the chef with a bored expression.

"Sure am. I just need more money." Said Touko.

She then saw a little girl covered in jelly as she gave her a napkin.

"Hey Touko!"

Touko saw a table and saw her friends.

"Touko, mind going out us tonight?" Asked Chilli.

"Yeah Touko, come with us." Said Touya.

"Sorry I can't I'm working tonight. I need more money so that I can-" Said Touko.

"Save up for your restaurant." Said Cheren.

"Touko, your working hard everyday." Said Moonlit.

"Even gym leaders take a day off." Said Cilan as Touko went back to work.

"Touko, still talking about your restaurant?" Asked the chef.

"Yes, it's my dream since my dad couldn't do it." Said Touko.

The door opened and Bianca and her dad came.

"Moring Bianca." Said Touko walking towards her and Bianca's dad.

"Morning Touko." Squealed Bianca happily.

"Congradulations on being king of the festival." Said Touko to Bianca's dad.

"Thank you and I would like to celebrate with..." Started Bianca's dad.

"Made the poffins." Said Touko and Bianca's dad was about to eat it when.

"TOUKO! Did you hear the news, tell her daddy!" Said Bianca shaking her dad like crazy.

"Prince Natural Harmonia Groupius is going to coming Nuvemna Town and-!" Started Bianca's dad but Bianca interupted again.

"Prince Natural is coming!" Said Bianca happily again. "Tell her what else is going to happen daddy!"

"We are holding a gala and he is a guest of mine." Said Bianca's dad.

"Touko, think you can make poffins tonight." Asked Bianca.

"Wait tonight?" Asked Touko.

"I really want to find my prince please Touko." Said Bianca happily.

"Well, ok." Said Touko.

"Thank you Touko." Said Bianca and snatched her dad's wallet and gave her a huge amount of cash.

"Bianca this is perfect, I will be able to open up my restaurant." Said Touko.

"Yay!" Yelled Bianca dragging her dad away.

Touko smiled at the money while the chef was shocked.

The man with grey green hair holding his cane stared at the resturant and was busy planning.

* * *

OK, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD


End file.
